ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
Spike TV, formerly known as The Nashville Network (TNN), is a US broadcaster of Star Trek: The Next Generation (acquired in October 2001), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (acquired in April 2004), and Star Trek: Voyager (acquired in December 2006). Spike TV also had rights to air the first six movies. In , TNN ran a five-day TNG marathon, Next Gen on TNN: A 5-Day Mission, airing 77 episodes during all hours of the network's operation. Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, and Wil Wheaton hosted small clips played during commercial breaks. The network is partly owned by Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, which produced the Star Trek franchise prior to Viacom's split into Viacom and CBS. Air times All times Eastern Previous ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * - **Monday through Friday at 8pm/7c **Monday through Friday at 11pm/10c **Friday at 9pm/8c **Friday at 10pm/9c * - **Monday through Friday at 1pm/12c **Monday through Friday at 2pm/1c **Saturday at 12am/11c (added in ) **Saturday at 1am/12c (added in ) * - **Monday through Friday at 2pm/1c **Monday through Friday at 3pm/2c **Monday through Friday at 4pm/3c *June 2006-December 2006 **Monday through Friday at 3pm/2c **Monday through Friday at 4pm/3c **Monday through Friday at 5pm/4c *December 2006-February 2007 **Monday through Friday at 3pm/2c **Monday through Friday at 4pm/3c *February 2007-April 2007 **Monday through Thursday at 2pm/1c **Monday through Thursday at 3pm/2c *April 2007-May 2007 **Monday through Thursday at 9am/8c **Monday through Thursday at 2pm/1c **Monday through Thursday at 3pm/2c *June 2007-September 2007 **Monday through Thursday at 2pm/1c **Monday through Thursday at 3pm/2c Final broadcast on September 27, 2007. ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *April 2004-June 2005 **Monday through Friday at 11am/10c **Monday through Friday at 12pm/11c **Friday at 9pm/8c **Friday at 10pm/9c *June 2005-May 2006 **Monday through Friday at 12pm/11c **Monday through Friday at 1pm/12c *May 2006-October 2006 **Monday through Friday at 1pm/12c **Monday through Friday at 2pm/1c *October 2006-February 2007 **Monday through Friday at 2pm/1c *February 2007-May 2007 **Monday through Thursday at 10am/9c *June 2007-September 2007 **Monday through Wednesday at 2am/1c *October 2007-November 2007 **Monday through Thursday at 11am/10c **Monday through Wednesday at 2am/1c *December 2007-December 2008 **Monday through Wednesday at 2am/1c Final broadcast on January 1, 2009. ''Star Trek: Voyager'' *December 2006-February 2007 **Monday through Friday at 5pm/4c **Monday through Friday at 6pm/5c *February 2007-September 2007 **Monday through Thursday at 4pm/3c **Monday through Friday at 5pm/4c **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *October 2007-December 2007 **Monday through Thursday at 3pm/2c **Monday through Thursday at 4pm/3c **Monday through Friday at 5pm/4c **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *January 2008-March 2008 **Monday through Friday at 4pm/3c **Monday through Friday at 5pm/4c **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *April 2008-July 2008 **Monday through Friday at 9am/8c **Monday through Friday at 4pm/3c **Monday through Friday at 5pm/4c **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *July 2008-September 2008 **Monday through Friday at 4pm/3c **Monday through Friday at 5pm/4c **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *October 2008 **Monday through Friday at 9am/8c **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *October 2008-November 2008 **Monday through Friday at 2pm/1c **Monday through Friday at 3pm/2c **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *November 2008-December 2008 **Monday through Wednesday at 1am/12c *January 2009-May 2009 **Monday through Wednesday at 3am/2c *May 2009-July 2009 **''on hiatus'' *July 2009-August 2009 **Monday through Wednesday at 3am/2c *August 2009-September 2009 **Monday through Wednesday at 2am/1c *January 2010-November 2010 **Monday through Wednesday at 2am/1c External links *Spike.com - official web site * de:Spike TV Category:Broadcasters